Pillars of Strength
The 'Pillars of Strength '''is an ancient batarian religion, dating back to at least a millenia before the common era. It focuses on the people's relationship with the core tenants, allowing themselves to be fulfilled by these teachings. It is considered the state religion of the Batarian Hegemony, pushed upon its people by the Office of Religious Implementation. History The Temple of the Pillars is a Khar’shan religion based on the concept and teachings of the four Pillars of Strength, originating in ancient texts from the very earliest years of batarian recorded civilisation. It is also known to some as the ‘Reclamations’. The tenets of the Pillars is difficult to describe in the English language, as there are many ancient words and concepts used that cannot be directly translated. The batarians generally don’t have ‘gods’ or ‘goddesses’ as many other species do, save for Harz, who was known to be a mortal man, and elevated to ‘god’ status by the religion of Quenshir, which grew out of the Temple of the Pillars. Instead, the four Pillars of Strength can be described as a way of living, and four values to draw strength from in times of weakness. In ancient times, the Four Pillars was also a concept in early batarian medicine, similar to human humorism, detailing the makeup of the body. Of particular importance are a batarian’s eyes, one for each of the Four Pillars, and a sacred part of the body through which the soul must travel in order to reach the batarian afterlife. If even one of a batarian’s eyes is tarnished or removed, their whole self is unable to pass through, therefore, the act of removing a batarian’s eyes is considered to be a heretical and evil act. The batarian belief that they are superior to species with fewer eyes may also stem from their belief in the Four Pillars. This belief does not extend to the eight-eyed Yahg, whose eyes are considered to be sundered. The names of the Pillars are Harsa, Indres, Undrel, and Vular, which are also names of celestial bodies within the Kite’s Nest, the home cluster of the batarian species. Pillars of Strength Wholeness of Self Even though there are almost as many different interpretations of the Pillars as there are batarian nations, the core principles generally remain the same. Followers of the Reclamations believe that contentment can be achieved by wholeness of self. To be whole, the soul of a batarian must have the four Pillars of Strength in perfect balance. The pillars themselves are a set of ideals, a way of living and seeing the galaxy, and something to draw strength from during times of great duress. The Four Pillars # '''Harsa '- Fire ''- Passion is at the heart of everything batarians do. Harsa is inner fire, fanatical zeal, deep love, and overcoming every obstacle with all the fury one can muster. # '''Indres '- Unity - When there is unity, there is power. Indres is a deep understanding of the way of things and of one’s place in the world. Everyone is where they are for a reason; and every batarian must work to ensure the balance of society as a whole. # 'Undrel '- Perseverance - If there is any trait that batarians are famous for, it is their unyielding stubbornness. Undrel is dogged perseverance in the face of hardship, especially where others have failed. # 'Vular '- ''Clarity ''- Wholeness cannot be attained with sightless eyes. Vular is looking forward with a clear vision of the present and future, and not allowing oneself to be burdened by mistakes of the past. Category:Religions Category:Batarian Religions Category:Pillars of Strength